valkyriecrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:EllieNee/Ellie Draws Valkyries!♥ - The Masterpost
Update (July 15, 2015) Hey, all. I've been pretty busy lately so I haven't gotten to your requests, but once I get everything sorted out I will get to them! Thank you for your patience! ♡ About Hey, everybody! A little while ago, I started a forum thread where I asked users to tell me their favorite maidens so I could use them as speed drawing practice. I think it would be easier for me to keep track of them in a blog post, though, so I'm making this one! I'm still taking requests, so read on get one for yourself! 'The rules are simple:' *''I will only take requests for maidens already in the Valkyrie Crusade game; no OCs.'' *Because I'm working on drawing quickly, I will only spend up to an hour on each user. *''I won't draw anything pornographic, offensive, or otherwise inappropriate.'' *''I reserve the right to deny or make changes to any requests made.'' 'What to do:' *If you don't have an account on this wiki, please make one so I know who you are! *Leave a single ''comment below with a link to the maiden(s) you want to see drawn. *If you want a specific expression, scenario, or version (ex. HSR), please specify that as well. *???? *Profit. 'Note: You can ask for multiple (up to three) maidens, but I will still be keeping it under an hour total, so more maidens = less polish. If you ask for more than one maiden, please tell me if you'd prefer me to choose just one or draw all of them. I will split the hour equally between each maiden; if you choose just one, it's likely to be colored. If you ask for three, it will probably just be a sketch. If I can think of a scenario to put them in, I will. If I can't, I'll draw them separately. FAQ Do you have a website or blog I can follow? Yes, though they're rather messy and embarrassing; I don't know if they'll ever be finished /cries My website is here, and my sketch blog on tumblr is here. If you want my personal tumblr, I have one of those too! When will you draw mine?? When I feel like it and/or have the time. (*´Д｀);; Will you draw my OC/mascot/something else?''' All of my income comes from art so I don't always have time to do freebies like this. They pretty much just fill in the gap, but I still need to make a living! If you're desperate to have me draw something for you, ask me about commissions (page coming soon). Previous Requests Sketch for Terell by EllieNee (mimi-min).png|Snape, HUR Bookworm and Ometeotl requested by Terell:3.|link=http://valkyriecrusade.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:112139#3 Hervor Colored Sketch for Zitao (mimi-min.com).png|Hervor requested by Zitao|link=http://valkyriecrusade.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:112139#5 Huang Long Sketch for NoSwear32 (mimi-min.com).png|Huang Long for NoSwear32 Sketch for GW Sonata (mimi-min.com).png|Vampire and High Vampire for GW Sonata -2015-07-22 - 05;50-.png|Skadi for Lis22 White Mage (modified) for GamerCats (mimi-min.com).png|White Mage (modified) for GamerCats Category:Blog posts